The invention relates to the field of devices for monitoring deformations of a mechanical structure.
The invention more particularly concerns an integrated device for monitoring deformations of an electrically insulating part for an electrical installation, said device comprising an optic fiber in which at least a first Bragg grating is formed.
The invention also relates to an electrically insulating part for an electrical installation formed from a composite material, such as an electrically insulating enclosure designed to accommodate electrical components.
The invention also relates to a method for manufacturing an integrated device for monitoring deformations of an electrically insulating part for an electrical installation.